Asesino
by eclipse total
Summary: [Universo Tokyo Ghoul] "— Eres muy cruel — Fue el murmullo que salió de sus labios. — Ya lo sé — Y por primera vez, aceptó su realidad." [MakoHaru]


Hola! Despúes de tanto tiempo vengo a experimentar con un fic de horror... este es un género del que me gusta mucho leer pero me he atrevido muy poco a escribir, es MakoHaru adaptado al mundo de Tokyo Ghoul. **Advertencias:** Me gusta mucho cuando leo fics o dous con Haru o Makoto siendo yanderes, y tratandose de un fic de horror en el universo de TG, es obvio que hay un intencional OoC en la menor medida que pude escribirlo. Una escena gore gráfica. Obvio, yaoi.

 **Disclaimer:** Makoto, Haru y el resto de personajes de Free! son propiedad de Koji Ouji, Utsumi-san y KyoAni. El mundo en que se desarrolla el fic (Tokyo Ghoul) fue creado por Sui Ishida.

* * *

 **Asesino**

* * *

Las estrellas en el cielo emanaban un cierto brillo que se reflejaba en esos ojos verdes, Tachibana Makoto llevaba cinco minutos recargado en el poste de luz, observando hacia el cielo lleno de titilantes luces. Una sonrisa boba apareció en su boca, sin duda aquellas luces le recordaban a algo casi tan brillante como ellas. Al espejo azul llamado oceano, donde se reflejan todas las luces. A brillantes ojos donde residían universos enteros, en donde amaría perderse toda la eternidad. A cristalinas lágrimas que reflejan sentimientos incongruentes a la personalidad monstruosa de quien las derrama.

Suspiró, bajó la mirada y observó a una chica acercandose a él.

Insistivamente sonrió.

— Hola — Saludó el castaño agrandando su sonrisa — Pensé que no vendrías — Comentó.

La jovencita se sonrojó ante aquella sonrisa de ángel. Realmente se preguntaba el porqué había aceptado una cita con una persona a la que acababa de conocer, sin embargo, si bien lo pensaba mucho esos ojos verdes le sonreían de tal forma que le era imposible desconfiar de él por más que para ella solo sea un extraño. — ¿Por qué no iba a venir? — Correspondió con otra sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos en la espalda — ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de pervertido esperando el momento adecuado para atacar? — Preguntó curiosa, logrando sonrojar al castaño.

— ¡Claro que no! — Exclamó escandalizado a lo que la jovencita rió.

— Tranquilo, es solo una broma — Comentó restandole importancia — Vamos, conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí — Dijo mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar rumbo al mencionado lugar. Los ojos verdes siguieron el ondulante baile de cabello negro que se movía al son del caminar de la chica, con un nuevo suspiro comenzó a seguirla.

...

La humeante taza de chocolate a medio beber descanzaba en la mesa mientras el castaño le daba completa atención a la rebanada de pastel de chocolate que comía, frente a él, su acompañante comía lo mismo a excepción de un café cappuchino que tomaba en vez de chocolate. La chica realmente era linda, y esto hace que Makoto se pregunte seriamente si fue buena idea hacerla _su presa_. No es que él pueda franquear con su deber autoimpuesto, sino que cuando la persona en cuestión es admirable, su corazón termina más lastimado de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Al sentir la insistente mirada de su compañero sobre ella, la chica elevó los ojos para verlo, — ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó un poco preocupada, Makoto se alertó, seguro de que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ocultando su pesar.

—No es nada... solo me preguntaba el porqué en ningún momento has desconfiado verdaderamente de mí — Comentó dejando el tenedor sobre el plato ya casi limpio. La chica parpadeo un poco confundida, pero a los pocos segundos una sonrisa comprensiva salió de sus labios.

— No soy tan crédula como creés — Comentó levantando su vaso térmico para sorber un poco de café, despúes de esto lo dejó en la mesa y fijó su mirada en los ojos verdes — Aunque no lo creas, sé distinguir entre una persona con malas intenciones y una persona con buenas intenciones — ante tal declaración, Makoto se quedó sin reaccion durante algunos instantes, pero no duró mucho pues al ver como la joven tomaba otro sorbo de café solo pudo sonreír.

— Ya veo... — Murmuró, las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos viajaron a la ventana del local, le fue un poco hilarante escuchar esas palabras proveniendo de _ella_.

...

Había sido una buena cita, de alguna forma Makoto sintió que había estado necesitando de algo así desde hace algún tiempo. Conocer nuevas personas, tal vez llamar a aquellos que habían sido sus amigos en su ciudad natal, o simplemente caminar en solitario por el parque cerca de su apartamento. Durante los últimos meses esas cosas habían desaparecido de su rutina, se preguntaba si sus amigos estarían preocupados por él al no haber llamado durante más de un mes. Sabía que Rei comprendería, tal vez, que la universidad le quitaba el tiempo libre que antes había tenido para ponerse en comunicación con ellos, y sería él quien tranquilizara a Nagisa. Le sorprendía que Kisumi no lo hubiera visitado para comprobar que no había sido _cena_ de ningún monstruo, tal vez ocupado por su propia carrera. Y el que Rin no llamara podría significar que estaba tan ocupado con su escuela en Australia que su único tiempo libre lo usaba para llamar a Sousuke.

Suspiró mientras metía las llaves en el picaporte de la puerta de su departamento, recordando sus mejores momentos en compañías de aquellas personas con las que en sus días de estudiante vivió grandes historias. En aquellos tiempos siempre pensó que lo mejor de ser _humano_ era la capacidad de relacionarse con otros, el poder que te da las palabras para lastimar personas o sanar heridas, ese tipo de situaciones hicieron que sus lazos con dichos amigos fuera más fuerte.

Pensando en todo esto fue que entró finalmente a su hogar, cerrando la puerta a su espalda solo para ser emboscado por dos cosas... Primero, el olor a comida difuminandose en el ambiente, al parecer llevaba un tiempo esperando a que alguien pudiera comersela. Segundo, unas uñas enterrandose en ambos hombros, intentó librarse de estas pero le fue inútil, la figura humana a la que pertenecían lo tenía atrapado con la espalda contra la puerta de entrada. No era necesario ver ese cabello negro para saber de quien se trataba, despúes de todo llevaban viviendo juntos hace algún tiempo. Los ojos azules le hicieron frente a los verdes y, como veces anteriores, los comparó con el oceano al que tanto le tenía miedo.

 _El problema no era el oceano mismo sino el agua, donde vivía una bestia invisible a sus ojos pero que sacaba sus colmillos para engullirlo si tenía la osadía de sumergirse en ella, dejandote sin escapatoria. El oceano era aterrador solo por ser una enorme masa de agua, y aún así a él le encantaba correr a la orilla de este, en la playa. Deteniendose de vez en cuando para posar su verde mirada en el azul obscuro que toma el agua bajo la luz de la luna. Contemplando aterrorizado aquel monstruo que lo acosaba en sus pesadillas._

 _Pero a pesar de todo, y aunque Makoto fuera un total miedoso, había algo en ese monstruo que le atraía. Siempre fue así, se negó a dejarse vencer por la aterradora criatura de las profundidades y se unió a ella como nadador en un pequeño club de natación en primaria._

El oceano seguía siendo aterrador, pero cuando observaba _esos_ ojos tan brillantes le daban ganas de sumergirse en ellos, perdiendose en aquel mar aterrador que buscaba quitarle lo que quedaba de su cordura. Y a pesar del miedo, Makoto solo se dajaba arrastrar, sabe que tratandose de él no tiene escapatoria, pero como buen enamorado del miedo eso es algo que no importa, porque lo último que quisiera en esta vida es escapar de Nanase Haruka.

— ¿Por qué...? — La voz de la persona frente a él salió en forma de un pequeño susurro, un tanto rota mostrandole a Makoto que la angustia en sus ojos era tan verdadera que se reflejaba en su habla. El castaño pudo haber fingido inocencia ante la acusación silenciosa de su compañero, pero sabe que de nada servirá. Durante toda su vida, nadie había podido leer sus verdaderos sentimientos, ni los más puros, ni los más obscuros, todo cambió con Haru. Fue por eso que no fingió con él, nunca había podido hacerlo.

— Lo lamento Haru — Se disculpó con una sonrisa sencilla. — Llegue tarde porque tuve una cita con una linda chica — y como lo esperaba, las uñas en sus hombros se enterraron aún más en su carne. El castaño guardó silencio esperando otra reacción de Haru, comprendiendo la batalla campal que podía estar teniendo lugar en su mente, aunque casi nunca hablaba, Haru era muy reflexivo... algo casi fatal para la mente de un monstruo como lo era el azabache. Nadie sabía sobre ello, a excepción de Makoto, él único que se ha preocupado por alguien como él.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, hasta que el agarre en los hombros del más alto aflojó. Fue entonces que Makoto tomó los brazos de Haru y los apartó de su cuerpo con delicadeza, el otro no hizo más que quedarse cabisbajo, con ambos brazos colgando como trapos viejos a sus lados. El castaño llevó una mano a su hombro solo para ver que había sangrado, aunado a eso el dolor punzante en ambos le decían que, efectivamente, Haru no había medido sus fuerzas y lo había lastimado.

Sonrió al saber que simplemente se estaba conteniendo para no hacerle un mayor daño. No había forma de escapar, el castaño había caído enamorado de él y estaba tan a gusto tomando su lugar en el corazón del azabache qué estaba dispuesto a todo por él.

 _A todo..._

— Por lo que veo debes tener mucha hambre — Comentó pasando a su lado, rumbo a la cocina, — Deberías hacerlo de vez en cuando — Siguió poniendose frente a la estufa — Ya sabes... comer —, diciendo esto levantó la tapa de la olla donde su _curry_ favorito hervía horas antes. — Se ve delicioso — Aduló el guisado que bastantes veces antes había probado, — es una lástima que ya no tenga hambre pero lo guardaré en el refrigerador para mañana —.

— ...¿Cómo lo haces? — La pregunta vino acompañada por un tono fuerte de voz, el de ojos verdes volteó para ver a quien le hablaba, Haru se encontraba en la entrada de la cocina, observandolo con los ojos llorosos que le han acompañado todo el día en sus recuerdos, con los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido, señal de que no estaba jugando, aunque de no haber volteado a verlo Makoto lo hubiera sabido aún así.

— ¿Hacer qué? — Preguntó ahora el castaño, a pesar de saber perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía el Nanase con esa pregunta. Haru no era tonto, además de que esa no sería la primera vez que pasaba. Makoto hacía lo propio con la comida que Haru había preparado para él — En serio Haru... — Intentó cambiar de tema — No es necesario que me des comida... —.

— Lo mismo digo — Exclama, agregando más fuerza a sus puños cerrados, al parecer, Haru no lo iba a olvidar tan fácil. Durante un rato de silencio, los ojos azules no pudieron despegarse de la espalda del chico que limpiaba la cocina, no fue sino hasta que Makoto término lo que estaba haciendo, que Haru volvió a hablar, esta vez en un tono más bajo — ¿Quién es ella? ¿Se trata de una compañera? — Preguntó con un tono ansioso en su voz.

— Por supuesto que no — Respondió volteando a verlo por sobre su hombro, — Me considero incapáz de salir con alguna de mis compañeras — Confesó con un leve rubor, su expresión avergonzada cambió entonces a una sonrisa triste — Mucho menos las invitaría a venir a casa mañana —.

Makoto podría jurar que las manos del otro empezaban a sangrar por la fuerza con la que sus propias uñas se hundían en su piel, se giró para caminar hacia donde estaba él y llevó ambas manos hacia aquellos puños cerrados. Ante el toque Haru se estremeció, pero lejos de lo que el castaño pensaba, Nanase no negó el contacto, ni siquiera cuando avandonó sus manos y llevó las suyas a las mejillas para levantar la cabeza, obligando a los ojos azules a sostenerle la mirada.

— Eres muy cruel — Fue el murmullo que salió de sus labios. Si no lo conociera lo suficientemente bien, producto de los meses que llevaban juntos, Haru no hubiera notado ese rayo de resignación que cruzó por sus ojos esmeraldas, cosa que le dolió más que la herida que se provocó mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior.

— Ya lo sé — Y por primera vez, Makoto aceptó su realidad.

...

— Debe ser realmente extraño que hable... ¿no? — Era de día, justamente un sabado por la mañana, y despúes de su noche de Viernes, invitando un café a una desconocida, conviviendo con otros humanos y distrayendose tanto de ese ardúo trabajo que le exijía la universidad como de cuidar a esa criatura de la que se había encariñado. Era aterradora y mortífera, pero tan inocente que era capáz de pasar tal terrible hambre para no lastimar a otras personas. Mentiría si digera que no lo comprendía, porque él mismo pudo ver ese dolor en sus ojos, por más que fuera bueno ocultandolo, y supo que el dolor era mil veces peor que el suyo cuando fue atacado por primera vez.

Así es, Tachibana había sido atacado por un monstruo de ojos azules, el mismo al que hospedaba en su apartamento, y a pesar de todo lo ama, tanto como cuando lo vio aquella primera vez, cuando estuvo a punto de morir en sus manos de no haberse arrempetido por herir su brazo izquierdo. A Makoto le costaba comprender el porque aquella criatura lo había perdonado, no fue sino hasta un mes despúes que supo el hecho de que le gustaba a ella.

O a él... porque no era _una cosa_ o _una criatura_ , era _un chico_ , como él.

 _Pero con un estómago muy especial y una hermosa Kagune desplegandose en su espalda.  
_

Pero el hecho de que los dos se supiesen correspondidos era casi un milagro, o tal vez solo fuera una maldición, porque despúes de todo ambos perdían mucho al estar juntos, sobre todo Makoto. Y a Haru le costaba seguir el ritmo de su nuevo _estilo_ de vida al saber esto, pero estaba en la naturaleza egoista del castaño el soportarlo, aun si debía hacerlo por ambos... y esto solo llenaba de culpa al azabache, quien por protegerse a él mismo termina arratrando muchas veces al otro.

 _¿Quién era el cruel en esa relación?_

— En realidad no estoy solo, Nagisa — Haruka pudo jurar que escuchó un grito emocionado salir del teléfono, vio como Makoto (Quién se encontraba sentado en el sofá con el teléfono celular pegado a su oído) alejó el aparato con un pequeño gesto de dolor. — ¡Nagisa, no me grites así! Me vas a volver sordo — Medio regaña, medio bromea.

Haru, quien solo había estado observando desde atras del castaño, decidió acercarse para sentarse en el sofá, a su lado. Makoto ya le había hablado un poco sobre los amigos que había dejado en su ciudad de origen, sobre el amigo que se había ido a Australia y sobre el chico que también estudiaba en Japón. No los conocía pero le parecía curiosa la forma en que los humanos forjaban relaciones, sobre todo por esa historia que le contó el castaño sobre el acosador ruidoso (Nagisa) y el chico más responsable que había conocido (Rei).

— _A mi me suena a una trillada historia de polos opuestos_

— _Creo que ellos dirían lo mismo de nosotros si nos vieran ahora_

Y despúes de eso comenzó a reir dulcemente, le gustaba ese Makoto, esa persona tan linda que a pesar de estar siendo atacado por un monstruo le es imposible verlo con odio. Esa persona que se encontraba tranquilamente platicando al lado suyo y que en _días como esos_ podía sentir más alejado que nunca. Sonreía y bromeaba con su amigo como generalmente lo hacía con él, pero no era el mismo Makoto con el que convivía a diario.

No era que odiara esta faceta de él, en realidad con el tiempo se dió cuenta de que a Makoto solo podía amarlo, aún con el dolor que podía provocarte esta cara suya, era solo que le parecía aterradoramente cruel. Sonreía y reía tan felizmente, ese día incluso había taradeado una canción mientras calentaba el curry de anoche, también se había sentado a la mesa y no se levantó hasta terminarselo todo. Eran cosas comunes del castaño, excepto que cuando Haru sabía lo que ese mismo castaño haría posiblemente esa noche, entonces esas cosas se convirtían en todo menos en comunes.

Makoto colgó su llamada, cuando volteó a verlo parecía realmente feliz. Esto solo provocó en el azabache un escalofrío. — Haru, me encantaría estar todo el día contigo, pero tengo una cita y... — No lo dejó acabar, el más bajito se levantó de golpe del sofá.

— No me importa — Dijo, dándole la espalda. — Solo... recuerda lo que dije anoche — comentó con una pequeña esperanza de hacerle ver al otro que se encontraba bien, que lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido un desliz, y que aún podía soportar un poco más sin la necesidad de que le ayudara. Sin más, tomó rumbo hacia el baño, — Iré a meterme a la bañera —.

Generalmente, Makoto se opondría a que pasara todo el día en la bañera, pues efectivamente Haru también amaba el agua, excepto que en su caso bien podría ser una obseción, sin embargo el de ojos azules solía relajarse mucho en ella, era como la música que calma a la bestia. Y puede que no lo dijera, no hacía falta pues el castaño ya lo sabía, pero en verdad lo necesitaba... el hambre de un ghoul es terrible, y más si convives con un humano al que no puedes hacer daño.

Haruka lo sabe, que si no quiere ser un peligro para el castaño debe comer y saciar su hambre. Pero el simple hecho de hacerlo es como una tortura psícologica, sabe que no es humano pero hay algo en él que le imposibilita no sentir alguna clase de remordimiento hacia las personas de las cuales se alimenta. Y solo para protegerse de ese dolor, prefiere someterse al dolor físico de su estómago exigiendo alimento.

Pero Makoto lo cuida mejor que una madre, y aunque lo agradece, ha llegado a un punto donde más que gustarle le inquieta. Porque Makoto se ha convertido en un monstruo a causa suya, cada que lo ve en dificultades intenta ayudarle, a costa de su propia humanidad.

 _— En realidad, yo diría que lo mejor de ser humano es que sabes como engañar a otros humanos..._

Recuerda que hace ya varios meses el castaño le dijo eso con una sonrisa y sangre goteando de su mejilla.

...

— La película fue muy buena, ¿No crees? — Comentó su acompañante, el cabello negro lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo ladeada a la izquierda, no iba muy maquillada y usaba un vestido bastante simple pero cómodo. Makoto... bueno, para ella ese castaño parecía verse bien con todo.

— Sí, me ha encantado — Mintió, en realidad ni siquiera sabía de que se había tratado, toda la cita su mente estuvo divagando en el Nanase. — Fue muy divertido — Y simular era lo que mejor se le daba desde hace un tiempo.

— Es una lástima que se términara — Suspiró ella, — A sido genial salir contigo y escapar un poco de casa —.

 _Ella solo volvía más fácil las cosas para Makoto._

— ¿Quieres ver otra película en mi casa? — Preguntó, si ella tenía problemas en casa y confiaba ciegamente en él (Como había notado la noche anterior), no se iba a negar. Despúes de todo lo consideraba un angel, incapáz de hacerle daño siquiera a una mosca...

— No lo sé... ¿Prometes que no harás nada pervertido? — Preguntó de la forma más inocente que pudo, a pesar de que Makoto sabía mentir bien, los sonrojos aún estaban muy fuera de su control y con esa pregunta el nivel de rojo en su rostro incrementó bastante, ocasionando una ligera risa de la chica, cosa que a más de un hombre pudo haber sumido en un ensimismamiento por tal belleza, a pesar de esto Makoto podía sentirse inmune a ello... No era algo que tuviera que ver con Haruka, sino que nunca se vio interesado en los temas románticos hasta que lo conoció.

 _Sin tan solo pudiera sentirse inmune a los comentarios vergonzosos, pudiera realizar mejor su tarea autoimpuesta._

— Es una broma, acepto, vamos — Makoto encontró divertido el hecho de que ella se colgara de su brazo, si supiera lo que pasaba en su mente estaba seguro que la chica no estaría tan eufórica por acompañarlo. Afortunadamente eso nunca pasó, cosa que hizo sonreír al chico y contagiar a la chica que seguramente se hizo una idea equivocada de tal acción. Makoto sabe que no es algo de que sentirse orgulloso, pero se regocija al pensar que ha llegado a ese momento invicto engañando a un par de personas antes que a ella, y aunque en un principio pensó que la chica sería por los menos un poco más lista como para no aceptar el avance de su (inexistente) relación tan rápido, ahora realmente no puede esperar a llegar a casa.

 _Porque ahora el destino de esta chica no le importa más de lo que le importa a Haru._

...

Era díficil pero no imposible, a veces es capaz de escuchar sus propios jadeos y otras veces solo podía sentir el ardor en sus brazos al rasguñarlo con sus afiladas uñas. Llegando a este punto, Haruka suele reprocharse por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para abandonar esa inexistente humanidad de la que creé tiene derecho.

 _Pero es que con Makoto se siente tan humano que duele..._

Desde niño, Nanase se acostumbró a su vida como Ghoul, perdió a su familia y tuvo que vivir solo durante mucho tiempo, era dificil comer cuando sabía que la mayoría de sus presas tenían una familia como la que le fue arrebatada, pero se obligaba a dejar de pensar en aquellos seres queridos que su presa deja atrás para poder encajar uñas y dientes en la suave carne y devorarla como haría un salvaje. Pero esto cambió cuando Tachibana entró a su vida, ya no era solo la imágen provisional de aquellos seres amados sino que ahora también la sombra del castaño invade su mente, recordando que estuvo a punto de darle caza, que estuvo a punto de términar como muchos otros, en su estómago.

Y no solo eso, sino que el actúar como lo dicta su naturaleza Ghoul, para despúes ponerse su disfraz de humano y llegar a _casa_ saludando a un alegre castaño, le imposibilita verlo a los ojos. No porque Makoto lo juzgue sino porque, al besarlo con una boca que horas antes provó carne humana (a pesar de haberse lavado los dientes) o juntar sus manos con las suyas tan manchadas de sangre, Haruka siente que está profanando algo puro de lo cual no tiene derecho.

 _Esa es la principal razón que tiene para soportar la tortura del hambre._

 _Díficil, pero no imposible..._

...

Entraron al departamento y se dirigieron a la cocina para dejar las bolsas de lo que había comprado Makoto en una tienda de conveniencia, algunas botanas o bocadillos ligeros para los planes que tenían esa tarde, a pesar de que el castaño sabía de antemano que en realidad le tocaría comer todo a él solo. _Y existía una persona que iba a enojarse al saber que de nuevo comerá montones de comida chatarra cuando podía comer cualquier cosa que le preparara_.

Mientras su visita sacaba las papás fritas y las colocaba en un tazón para que los dos pudieran tomar de él, Makoto sacaba la bebida y los vasos para servirla — ¿No crees que compraste mucho? — Preguntó ella, Makoto se acercó con la bebida servida.

— Tal vez... pero para ser honesto, no suelo comer estas cosas cuando estoy solo — Mostró una sonrisa nerviosa — Supongo que una vez cada cierto tiempo, no está mal —. Ella solo correspondió con otra sonrisa, y se dirigió a la sala para dejar la botana, trás ella caminaba Makoto con los vasos para ambos, al llegar a la mesa trastabilló con sus pies y derramó un poco del líquido en su compañera — ¡Waaah, perdón! — Exclamó ante su acto de torpeza — Iré por un trapo a la cocina —.

— Está bien — Contestó ella, su expresión parecía un poco molesta, sin embargo, la verguenza y preocupación que mostraba el castaño le hicieron un poco de gracias... al final de cuentas, Makoto no lo había hecho aproposito, así que no valía la pena enojarse con él, ¿cierto? — Solo necesito limpiarme un poco... ¿Puedo usar el baño? —.

— Por supuesto — Le indicó en donde se encontraba el baño y dejó que ella se dirigiera sola a él, si en ese momento la chica hubiera volteado, hubiera visto como la sonrisa de Makoto se ensanchaba.

...

Cuando Haruka olfateó el olor a humano en el aire, deseó con todo su corazón no-humano que quién se apareciera trás esa puerta fuera Makoto, sin embargo tan pronto como la puerta se abrió lo recibió la visión de una figura femenina, de largo cabello negro y ojos grises. La chica parecía anonadada y un poco avergonzada ante la presencia del joven en traje de baño dentro de la bañera, — ¡Perdón, no sabía que alguién compartiera departamento con Tachibana! — Se disculpó, intentando que su lengua no se enredara al hablar.

Pero Haruka no parecía reaccionar, él realmente no quería caer... pero el hambre y el olor a humano que parecía seducirlo, se unían para hacer pedazos su cordura y auto control, simplemente no podía ganar la batalla.

— _Eres... muy cruel..._ — Murmuró a la par que el azul se sus ojos se desvanecía para dar paso al rojo sangre que caracterizaba los ojos de un ghoul — _Makoto..._ — La chica entonces gritó y corrió hacia la sala, donde había dejado al castaño esperando.

...

Al escuchar el grito, Makoto salió de la cocina solo para ver como su acompañante corría a tropicones hasta él — ¿Qué ocurre? — vio como la chica llegaba hasta él y se abrazaba horrorizada a su pecho.

— Hay... un... un... — Apuntó tembloroza hacia la dirección de la que escaba, Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el monstruo que se acercaba hasta ellos a paso corto, parecía ser que a pesar del hambre, la conciencia de Haruka todavía lo retenía, caminando despacio hacia ellos — un ghoul... se metió a tu apartamento — Completó.

La _Rinkaku_ de Haruka se había desplegado trás su espalda, sus ojos habían cambiado, y mientras la joven se ponía a la defensiva Makoto se maravillaba por la belleza del ghoul como la primera vez que lo vio. El cabello negro luchaba por tapar sus ojos, pero Haruka insistía en no apartar su atención de lo que pasaba frente a él, insistiendo en recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo, intentando advertirle a aquella linda chica lo que ese apuesto chico castaño tramaba, pero ante sus ojos todo pasó tan rápido — N-no... — Murmuró mientras señalaba hacía atrás de la chica — Makoto... —. Ella había cometido muchos errores que la habían llevado a ese momento, pero el último y más grande de todos había sido darle la espalda a Makoto.

Trás la neblina qué nublaba su vista, pudo registrar el brillo de un cuchillo alzarse trás la nueva víctima, antes de atravezar su espalda y escuchar un grito ahogado por la grande mano del Tachibana. Solo entonces, Haruka se dejó perder en la inconciencia de su instinto ghoul.

...

Poco despúes de la situación vivida en su departamento, los vecinos empezaron a llegar desde sus trabajos, ignorantes de lo que ya había acontecido. Esperó algunas horas para sacar los restos de su actual presa, asegurandose de que todos estuvieran dormidos cuando lo hiciera. Ahora llegaba a casa, con algunas manchas de lodo en sus manos y cargando sobre su hombro una pala... sintiendose un poco afortunado de no haber encontrado ningún ghoul en esos pocos kilometros que tuvo que recorrer cargando lo que quedaba de una _prometedora_ y joven estudiante a la que conoció en una noche de fiesta.

Cuando entró al departamento no esperó encontrar a Haruka sentado en el piso del salón, en posición fetal y soltando uno que otro sollozo ahogado. Makoto no dijo nada, fue hasta la cocina y vio que incluso el cuchillo usado para sus fines egoistas había sido limpiado, una sonrisa triste se formó en su boca, Nanase se había visto muy afectado con todo esto, pero había ayudado a limpiar una vez que su conciencia volvió a la normalidad e incluso podía jurar que estuvo vigilandolo durante su trayecto hacia donde enterró los restos de la chica.

— Vigilaste que los ghouls no se me acercaran, ¿cierto? — Despúes de todo, aún si de esa joven solo quedaban huesos, el olor de estos podían atraera cualquier monstruo que se acercara a la zona. Pero Haruka no iba a decirlo, y a Makoto no le hacía falta escucharlo para darse cuenta que era verdad, ese silencio que se instaló en el lugar se lo decía todo. Cuando se sentó en el suelo, junto a él, el azabache le dirigió una mirada llena de lágrimas, — Lo siento — Se disculpó, pues con solo ver esos ojos le bastaba para darse cuenta de lo que ese monstruo pensaba, para darse cuenta que más que reprocharle algo, Haruka se culpaba a sí mismo por lo que él hacía, para darse cuenta de que el único monstruo en aquella habitación... era él.

...

Al día siguiente, las noticias en la televisión hablaban de un incremento de muertes a manos de los ghouls, Makoto y él se encontraban acurrucados frente a la televisión cuando el tema lo tomó desprevenido... él era un ghoul, él acababa de comer la tarde anterior, él había cedido a su naturaleza ghoul y había escuchado el obseno sonido de sus uñas rasgando huesos, había aguantado tanto el hambre que cuando se dió cuenta ya había terminado por completo con ella, la sangre se esparcía por todo el piso y un poco por las paredes, Makoto también estaba salpicado por ella. Algunas víseras habían escapado de su hambre voraz, dando un toqué mucho más espeluznante a la sala de lo que cualquier película de terror podría haber dado, y no es como si como ghoul, Haruka no estuviera acostumbrado a ver eso, sino que en medio de aquel escenario se encontraba el castaño, sonriendole y sujetando el cuchillo ensangretado en su mano derecha.

Ante el recuerdo, se separó inconcientemente del cuerpo de Makoto, — ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó, preocupado. Entonces Haru lo observó con esos ojos llorosos que tanto le gustaban (Aunque los prefería puros, sin lágrimas), cuando el azabache se dio cuenta de que se trataba del Makoto que tanto amaba, se permitió derramar lágrimas mientras se abrazaba a él, el castaño lo rodeó entre sus brazos, ofreciendole así un hogar permanente entre ellos, donde podía desquitar sus ansías de llorar y gritar lo cruel que es al orillar a Makoto a convertirse en un monstruo, y lo cobarde que es el no querer seguir siendo uno él.

Makoto tomó las mejillas de Haru entre sus manos, obligandolo a alzar la cabeza, con sus pulgares limpió el río de lágrimas que caía de sus ojos, y luego lo besó. Haru le permitió a Makoto hacer lo que quisiera, siempre se pondría a la disposición de esos ojos verdes para que su dueño hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Aún si se cansaba de él y decidía matarlo... Haruka lo permitiría con gusto. Porque ahora que lo ha conocido, no podría vivir sin él.

— Lo siento... — Susurró debilmente una vez que el beso terminó.

— No tienes porque disculparte— Contestó Makoto — Tu no me obligas, yo soy el egoista que no quiere perderte... yo soy quien decidió hacer esto... tu no me has cambiado en nada... — Trás decir esto, volvió a unir sus labios, pasando lentamente la lengua sobre su labio inferior para despúes acariciar con esta la de Haruka.

Pero Haru no está seguro de lo que dice Makoto, porque cuando compara al chico que conoció con el chico de anoche, es como si comparara a dos chicos distintos.

...

 _— Me llamo Tachibana Makoto — Se presentó, aún con el brazo roto, sangrando, y una no-preocupante herida en la cabeza._

 _— Seguramente no nos volvamos a ver — Respondió el azabache, era cierto, el que le diera clemencia al chico no significaba que lo fuera a buscar despúes porque... era un humano despúes de todo._

 _— No importa, como tu presa yo también tengo un nombre — Entonces el castaño formó una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que a Haruka le pareció un poco (Y solo un poco) adorable._

...

 _Entre el olor a sangre y el olor a cloro, Haruka escuchó a Makoto salir de la ducha, él ya había metido los restos de su cena en una bolsa, fue fácil porque era mayormente puros huesos y cabello. La familia seguramente la buscaría, pero ya Makoto le había dicho que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que siquiera lo notaran,ella había hablado mucho de su vida privada con él. El hecho de que su madre se había casado de nuevo, que hacía un mes había empezado a faltar mucho a clases, que planeaba irse de casa tan pronto como viera una oportunidad..._

 _— ¿Cúal era su nombre? — Preguntó, una chica tan linda y pura como ella debía tener un lindo nombre._

 _— Creo que lo mencionó... pero lo he olvidado — Contestó, Haru solo pudo cerrar los puños con ira, notando lo frío de la respuesta._ _— ¿Sabes? a veces creo que los humanos somos muy orgullosos... todo el tiempo ella pensó que tenía el control_ _— Sonrió un poco divertido por la situación de ella, sabiendo a la perfección que él no estaba en mejor posición, y en cierta forma sabía que el propio Haruka lo sabía también.  
_

...

El recuerdo de la noche anterior le fastidía, porque sabe que ha llegado a esto solo por su culpa, por más que Makoto se fuerze a negarlo. Aún así, él también se considera egoista y, incapaz de alejarse de su lado, cede ante la tentación y devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad. Porque el cruel monstruo en esa relación de dependencia mutua, era él y sólo él.

* * *

 **Notas de eclipse:** Empece a escribir esto para subirlo en Halloween del año pasado (?) pero no lo terminé a tiempo así que lo dejé y luego lo retomé para terminar siendo esto. La idea era que en un principio pareciera que Makoto estaba empezando a salir con la chica sin un interés de por medio, luego pareciera que Makoto quería acercarla a Haruka, y que finalmente el proposito de Makoto fuera todo este tiempo matarla él mismo, ese era su proposito porqué no era la primera vez que hacía esto por Haru, aún así le dio la oportunidad de que fuera él quien lo hiciera porque sabe que a Haru le duele ver lo que hace por él. Lo siento si es que algún punto de esta historia no se entendió.

También quiero aclarar que no es que no tuviera imaginación para un nombre o una descripción más a fondo de la chica. El hecho de que mencionara que tiene los ojos grises cuando Haru la vé, significa que ha prestado atención a su rostro como humana que és, en cambió, siendo Makoto el que tiene que encargarse de conseguirle comida a Haru, prefiere no darle un rostro a la persona en cuestión, por eso mismo incluso se olvida del nombre.

En fin... espero que lo disfrutaran, yo casi vomito imaginándome la escena gore, no sé si tengo una imaginación muy gráfica o se debía a la infección en mi estomago cuando lo escribí (?). Saludos


End file.
